What I never told you
by kairi-heartilly
Summary: Mainly a RikkuGippal...
1. Default Chapter

Hi to everyone!!! This is going to be a Gippal/Rikku! This chapter is about the last day before Rikku went to save Yuna (FFX). The next chapter will be with all characters we knew from FFX-2.  
  
Please review!!! All of you, please! Everyone who reads story!!!  
  
Prologue  
  
It was getting dark already, the sun was sinking slowly. The desert was gleaming but a certain Al Bhed didn't care for the beautiful sight in front of her.  
  
This was her last day here for... for a very long time. She wasn't sure if she could ever be able to return. Who knew what was going to happen? She looked around... all these buildings... all this had been her HOME.  
  
She could hardly remember her old home... her brother had told her about that island the Al Bhed had been living on a long time ago.  
  
Only her father knew about what she was going to do... was she was going to try to do.  
  
Yuna, her pilgrimage... she knew what was going to happen to her cousin once she would reach Zanarkand. Once, she would reach the Final Aeon...  
  
Rikku shivered when this thoughts hit her. She had to go... at least she had to try to save Yuna. Yuna was part of her family... this was was being a family was about... caring about each other...  
  
But it didn't feel right to just disappear... to run away under the cover of night. She would leave everybody she cared for behind... Her thoughts went to a certain young man... Gippal...  
  
It hurt to imagine his handsome face... what would he say once everybody noticed that she was gone?  
  
And what about herself? About her feelings? If she wasn't going to come back, should she tell him...  
  
"Fryd'c Let'c meddma kenm tuehk rana ymm ymuha?", someone asked and she knew, long before she turned around to meet his gaze, that it was nobody but him.  
  
She knew he was teasing her and she was sure that she'd miss that, too. She'd miss everything... and right then she decided not to tell him. Telling him would saying goodbye make nothing but harder.  
  
"E ryja y hysa, oui ghuf !", she answered just as she had so many times before she couldn't count them anymore. This was their game and it belonged to no one else.  
  
When he looked at her, like he had done many times before after playing that game, he believed to see pain in her eyes, but that couldn't be true. He was just imagining things, at least that was what he tried to tell himself.  
  
"Cu, fryd yna oui tuehk rana ?"  
  
"Fydlrehk dra cihcad.", Rikku answered before she turned around to walk away. She couldn't bear it anymore to be near him, to know she wouldn't see him for a very long time... or maybe...  
  
She turned around one last time, smiling and looking up into his face before she stood on tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek before turning around again and running away.  
  
She didn't look back. What she would have seen would have made her stay, maybe. Gippal stood there, frozen, before he brought a hand to his cheek where her lips had touched his skin. He blushed, standing there for a long time before he went to his room as if he was waiting for her to return.  
  
He would talk to her the next day... maybe it was time to admit his feelings towards her.  
  
Little did he know that he would not see her the next morning – that he wouldn't see her soon.  
  
And little did he know about Rikku, who had already left HOME when he entered his room.  
  
Stars were shining brightly as the machine she'd use to cross the desert stopped a few miles away from HOME. Rikku looked back one last time.  
  
"E muja oui.", she whispered, looking up at the stars. She had to leave now... Rikku knew what was at stake.  
  
Al Bhed - English  
  
"Fryd'c Let'c meddma kenm tuehk rana ymm ymuha?" (What's Cid's little girl doing here all alone?)  
  
"E ryja y hysa, oui ghuf !" (I have a name, you know!)  
  
"Cu, fryd yna oui tuehk rana ?" (So, what are you doing here ?)  
  
"Cu, fryd yna oui tuehk rana ?" (Watching the sunset.)  
  
So, did you like this chapter? Please, tell me by reviewing!!! I'm looking forward to it! 


	2. Brother senses a secret

Hi there! I was happily surprised that I got so many nice reviews for my prologue and I promise to write on! I'll try to update every Sunday – sometimes, if school isn't keeping me too busy, I'll update sooner.  
  
Please, review again and tell me what you think. (You can tell me if you didn't like it, too, that's OK.) I'm open for any ideas and I'll answer questions, too.  
  
So, I hope you'll have a good time reading chapter 1.  
  
Chapter 1: Brother senses a secret  
  
"When I saw him that special day at the temple I couldn't help but feel happy. Hearing his voice, seeing that he hadn't changed since I saw more than two years ago...  
  
He was still the Gippal I knew... the Gippal I loved. I'm not sure what he thought about that "kiss" before I went away to save Yuna... well, I'm not even sure if I want to know what he thought about it... but still... I want to know if he remembers that night...  
  
Who would have guessed that Cid's little girl fell head over heals for this guy? Every time he's around I feel like... everything's possible... and at the same time I know that everything can be smashed easily.  
  
One single word that escapes his lips can destroy my world.  
  
That's strange, isn't it?  
  
No matter how hard I try to forget that he exists... whenever I close my eyes, I can imagine his face. I could describe every single detail of his face.  
  
What's happening?"  
  
I hadn't realized that I had spoken everything out loud until a familiar voice from behind answered.  
  
"I guess you are in love, Rikku."  
  
I sighed and turned around to look into Yuna's face.  
  
"How long have you been there?" I asked softly.  
  
"Long enough."  
  
I laughed suddenly and at the same time tears started to run down my cheeks.  
  
"If that's love, Yuna... if love is making me wake up in the middle of the night, shivering and feeling frozen... if love is making me feel so confused..." I couldn't finish this sentence, it just sounded too odd, so I tried again to explain what I was feeling.  
  
"Sometimes, I want to shout at him how I feel and then... then I see him with some girl I don't even know and then I feel like crying a whole night or I just want to strangle him for making me feel like this!"  
  
"That's it, no doubt. That's what we call LOVE!" Yuna shouted but her smile disappeared suddenly as she heard Brother.  
  
"WHAT ABOUT LOVE?! RIKKU?!"  
  
"Well done, Yuna. Now, he won't stop until I or you will tell him." Rikku sighed, turned around and walked back into the airship.  
  
"I won't tell him."  
  
Rikku smiled. "I know!"  
  
She turned around and waved before she was out of Yuna's sight.  
  
***  
  
"Rikku's acting strange." Tidus whispered as he and Yuna finally got a chance to talk to each other.  
  
"You think so?"  
  
Yuna couldn't help but giggle when he said that.  
  
"You're hiding something, aren't you?"  
  
The two of them were sitting at a table, still not really used to being together again.  
  
"Am I this easy to read?"  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Aw, come on. Let's talk about something else." Yuna hoped he wouldn't ask any more questions about Rikku and... well... what was "wrong" with her.  
  
"I'm serious, Yuna. Who is it?" He looked into her eyes as if he was pleading for an answer.  
  
"Oh, you know I can't stand it when you look at me that way."  
  
Sighing, she took one of his hands between hers, smiling.  
  
"Can you keep a secret?" Her voice was barely a whisper as she spoke.  
  
When he nodded, she leaned closer. "Rikku... fell head over heals for... YOU."  
  
At once, Tidus jumped to his feet while Yuna laughed.  
  
"YUNA!" She looked up at him, still laughing. He had blushed and was looking at her as if she was mad.  
  
"I'm... I'm just... kidding. Calm down." She could hardly speak, trying to breath and to talk at the same time.  
  
"Just kidding? Yuna, you could have killed me, you know." Slowly, a smile found its way back on his face.  
  
"Well, that's what you get for asking stupid questions."  
  
Tidus ignored Yuna's teasing and looked into her eyes.  
  
"OK, I don't say I'll forget about my question but I'll do you a favour and talk about something else. Did I tell you how much I missed you?"  
  
She slightly shook her head before he leaned over to her until their lips touched.  
  
***  
  
"Where's Rikku?!" Brother shouted while pacing around.  
  
Paine didn't answer; it was too obvious that he didn't need an answer. He was just acting like... well, he was acting like Brother.  
  
"Want to bet when he'll calm down?" Buddy whispered, looking at Shinra and Paine, a great smile crossing his features.  
  
"I'm just a kid." Shinra said, turning around and looking in another direction.  
  
"Does he ever calm down?" Paine said, shaking her head. "And that's our "leader".  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"  
  
All of them except Brother started to giggle as Brother shouted, first in English, later in Al Bhed.  
  
***  
  
Rikku listened before she entered the cockpit. She knew Brother wanted to talk to her but she could not decide to go inside or just let him be mad.  
  
"Let's see what he's up to." She told herself before stepping inside.  
  
"Rikku! Where have you been?!"  
  
"Yeah, nice to see you, too." Rikku said, trying not to sound too mad. "Where could I have been? This is an airship – I can hardly disappear, can I?"  
  
Brother... always that highspirited.  
  
"So?" she asked, expecting more questions about what she and Yuna had been talking about.  
  
"Dad wants us to come home."  
  
That was the last thing she had expected.  
  
"He wants us to come home? Why?" Her eyes widened as she thought about what he could be up to. Maybe it was nothing but one of his ideas of turning some place of Spira into a tourist attraction and who would be a better choice to help than his own children?  
  
"He wants to build a new HOME." her brother said, while she was lost in thoughts. Once she realized what the words meant she couldn't help but smile.  
  
"This is... this is GREAT!" Before Brother could say anything she rushed out of the room, almost knocking Paine down who was just about to enter the room.  
  
"YUNIE!!!"  
  
She was laughing as she ran into the accomodation. I have to tell you something!!!"  
  
***  
  
Temple Djose  
  
"Well, well. Cid's calling everybody home?"  
  
Gippal couldn't help but shake his head as he got to hear the news.  
  
Calling everybody home... that sounded good. If everybody was supposed to return to the destert... why shouldn't Cid's little girl come, too?  
  
Though he tried not to admit it, he was happy as this thought crossed his mind.  
  
If Cid was really up to building a new HOME, there would be plenty of time...  
  
He'd see Cid's little girl again...  
  
Gippal blushed slightly, feeling his heart pounding only by thinking of her.  
  
***  
  
TBC  
  
Aw, please review! Everybody!!! Please! I like this couple... they would be such a cute couple, don't you think so? 


	3. Back in the desert

OK, finally (after months) I can proudly present chapter 2! Hope you'll like it! And please review, OK? Please!

Chapter 2: Back in the desert

"Rikku!" Cid screamed as his daughter walked out of the airship. He hugged her and smiled at her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Dad. Really, but you are smashing me, you know."

A certain young man was watching her from the distance. She was absolutly. There she was, how long had he waited for her to appear? As soon as he had heard that Cid was calling everybody back into the desert, he had went there.

Day after day had passed without a sign of her and now she was there, a whole bunch of people surrounding her and not a single chance to meet her alone right now.

He knew that Rikku had a lot of friendsâ and sighed suddenly. He wondered if she remembered that night when she had kissed him. Later, when he had found out that she had been leaving he thought that she didn't know what she was doing but on the other hand

He had been hoping that this kiss meant something her – as it meant so much to him.

But hey – she was Cid's little girl. There were a lot of guys who were after her. He knew some of them though he didn't think that they would ever win her heart.

When he had met her, he had played the funny one. He had even tried to provoke her every time she was around. It was his way to hide his fear of beeing rejected.

'There, look at her. She's all you're dreaming of and now you're standing here.' his heart told him and he knew that it was ture. Rikku was everything he was dreaming about.

'Yeah, as if it's so easy to win her heart.'

How ironic that he didn't know that her heart already belonged to him and that she had spotted him as soon as she had left the airship. She thought that she'd find him in a crowd of more than thousand people just because shefelt where he was.

the same evening

The sun was sinking already and many small groups of people where sitting around campfires, talking about what had happened in the past few years.

Gippal walked through the whole camp, looking around, seeing many people he knew but Rikku didn't seem to be there.

"Gippal!"

It was Yuna. She waved and smiled at him while the blonde man next to him watched him carefully as if he was going to take his Yuna away.

"Gippal, this is Tidus." she introduced him.

'Ouch, a pretty happy coupleâ doesn't that make you feel more lonely than before?' his heart demanded to know while he asked: "Yuna, do you know where Rikku is?"

A hint of understanding flashed through her eyes as she nodded slowly. "She went to the oasis."

"Thanks." Without saying much more he turned around, heading for the oasis. But someone touched his shoulder. It was the blonde guy, Tidus.

"Listen to me carefully, guy. Rikku is one of my closest friends and she's Yuna's cousin. If you hurt her or dare to break her heart, I know a lot of people who would be really angry, you know. I don't know what has been going on between you an Rikku – no one is telling me that – but I'm not blind."

"I won't break her heart – in fact, I'm more afraid that she'll break mine." Gippal whispered softly, not knowing why he was telling this to a stranger.

"There is always a chance of getting hurt if you fall in love. But you'll never know how she feels if you're too afraid to be hurt." With those words he returned to his place beside Yuna.

This guy was right

Rikku sighed as she watched the sun disappear behind sand and nothing but sand. She hadn't realized how badly she had missed those image in the last few years.

It made her calm, though she was mad at herself for avoiding Gippal as best as she could. It wasn't as if she didn't to see him but then she would have to face all the old feelings that she kept hidden in her heart.

Why didn't he change a little bit since she saw him for the last time? Why did he have to be soâ Gippal-likeâ?!

"All alone?" asked someone from behind and Rikku closed her eyes. She knew it had to be him. Who else would be able to make her shiver by just talking to her. Her heart was beating like a drum right now and she didn't dare to turn around and face him.

"Well, the sunset is something beautiful – I just wanted to find the best place to watch it." Rikku answered without turning around.

"You didn't visit Temple Djose after your battle with Vegnagun." It was a statement not a question.

"I was busy." she lied still not looking at him though he sat down beside her.

"So"

Rikku felt guilty all of sudden but she couldn't have visited him there, maybe seeing him with another girl and then she would have

"Do you remember the night before you left HOME?" he asked suddenly. This was the last thing she'd expected him to say.

Should she tell the truth?

'Rikku! You're acting like a ten years old girl who is scared. Just tell him and then wait for his answer and if he breaks your heart you can go and cry.' It was her mind again. It worried her that she was talking to herself lately

"I remember." she said slowly, surprised as he reached for her right hand.

"It meant a lot to me, you know." Gippal whispered.

"What do you mean?" Her heart seemed to skip a beat as he leaned in and his lips met hers in a tender kiss.

Before she knew what she was doing she kissed him back. It was like one of her dreams and she was sure that she'd wake up every minute.

â but she didn't wake up. All she felt were his warm lips on hers and that she was stroking his hair.

He pulled away suddenly and she almost felt the pain of rejection as he whispered: "E muja oui."

TBC

Did you like this chapter? It took a lot of time and I just had the feeling that it's really difficult to make them become a couple 'cause both of them are stubborn and all.

Please, review!

Chapter 3 will follow soon!


	4. A relationship!

Wow, I'm finally back and another chapter comes along! I'm really happy about that! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You make me write on, you know. It's so great that others like this couple, too! Please, review again!!!

Chapter 3: A relationship?

"I remember." she said slowly, surprised as he reached for her right hand.

"It meant a lot to me, you know." Gippal whispered.

"What do you mean?" Her heart seemed to skip a beat as he leaned in and his lips met hers in a tender kiss.

Before she knew what she was doing she kissed him back. It was like one of her dreams and she was sure that she'd wake up every minute.

... but she didn't wake up. All she felt were his warm lips on hers and that she was stroking his hair.

He pulled away suddenly and she almost felt the pain of rejection as he whispered: "E muja oui."

She couldn't believe that he had really said that – and at the same time she wanted it to be true. She had denied her feelings for so long, she had been afraid to be rejected and she knew that she had to say something or he would think that she rejected him.

"E muja oui." she repeated and watched him as he stared at her, his eyes shimmering with joy. He wondered if her heart was beating as fast as his one and he wanted to ask a thousand questions at the same time but all he did was smiling.

She loved him... Cid's girl loved him... Gippal breathed in slowly. "Can you... can you say that again?" He knew this sounded odd to her, maybe she would think that he was crazy but he had to hear it again. He just had to make sure that he hadn't been dreaming.Rikku smiled at him. 'He's always this self-confident and now... He was afraid, too. He thought I would reject him.' she realized and whispered again: "I love you."

A great smile appeared on his face.

"I could get used to hearing this, you know." he whispered softly and then kissed her again until they had to pull back to catch their breath.   
  
"I could get used to that, too." Rikku snickered and then stared at the man next to her.

"Well, I know that I am a good kisser." he grinned and she smacked his head playfully.

"Hey, why did ya do that?"

"Who said you were a good kisser? I just said I could get used to it." she snickered again and he encircled her waist with his arms, pulling her closer.

"Now I'm really hurt, Rikku."She knew he was smirking into her hair while his chin rested on her head. But then his voice became more serious as he began to talk again."You know that you broke my heart when you left without telling me you would. And that kiss... I have to admit that I my mind didn't work fast enough or else I wouldn't have let you go away that night but when I found out you were gone... when your father told me you were on a secret mission."He stopped and Rikku knew that this was difficult for him. He usually didn't tell someone – not even her when they were closer friends – what was going on inside of his head or in his heart.

"Then, I wanted to go after you and drag you back to HOME so there would be no chance for you getting hurt and then..."

"The you joined the Crimson Squad, didn't you?" she asked, touching on of his hands with both of her own hands."What were you thinking during that night when you kissed me?"

"I didn't know if I was going to return and I was madly in love with you – even then when I was just a teenager – and I... well, I just wanted to kiss you."

She blushed and was glad he couldn't see her flushed cheeks.

"Aw, don't tell me you're flushing, Cid's girl." he provoked slightly, not letting go of her as she tried to stand up.

"Don't be so mean right now." Rikku sighed and leaned back. "Maybe we should go back to the others."

"Why?" he asked and his lips were touching hers once again.  
  
"Because someone is going to look after us and when it's Brother or even my father who finds us together then you have to run as fast as you can, I guess."

Though this idea was kind of strange both of them couldn't help but laugh.

"You know, if I were scared of Brother and Cid finding out about us... well, let's say I don't care what Cid thinks."

"Hm..."

"What are you thinking about?"

She sighed and then answered. "I think the Gullwings are out of duty so there is no YRP anymore.""That means we'll have a lot of time to spend together." Gippal whispered and it made her heart skip a beat. "You're not going on another journey and leaving me behind again?"

"Why do you think I would leave after tonight?" she asked and turned around to look into his eyes. Though it was dark around them and she could hardly see anything around them Rikku noticed that he was frowning.

"Tell me, Gippu."

"Gippu?" he laughed and she joined him.

"Well, OK, you tell me and I promise not to call you that again."

"You're so relaxed tonight, you didn't shout at me for kissing you and you said that you love me." All of those words came out of his mouth in a few seconds and Rikku blinked before she realized what he had said.

"Is that so unbelievable?"

Her right hand touched his cheek and he leaned onto it.

"Well, I still think this is a dream and I'll wake up every minute." Gippal murmured slowly, trying to avoid her gaze.

"I'm not a dream, Gippal. I love you, never doubt that."

The way she smiled at him made a grin cross his features again and he stood up, pulling her with him.

"Let's go back and then..."

"What 'and then', Gippal?" she asked though she knew what he was going to say by just looking into his eyes.

"Aw, come on. We'll tell Cid, let him shout or whatever he wants to do and maybe he will accept our relationship in a few years."

"A relationship? You mean something serious?"

"Of course, all or nothing, that's what I think."

"Did I tell you how much I love you?" she asked before the went back to the others.

TBC

Liked this chapter? Review and read the next chapter once I updated!!!


End file.
